


[底特律][漢康前提SUMO康][R18][獸交注意]狗仗人勢(完)

by aleonayagami



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, 獸交
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami





	[底特律][漢康前提SUMO康][R18][獸交注意]狗仗人勢(完)

[底特律][漢康前提SUMO康][R18][獸交注意]狗仗人勢(完)

依舊是ㄟㄙ大的哨嚮發想https://www.plurk.com/p/muymtw  
，但我要認真聲明，這篇文的內容我一開始完全沒有想到，  
有人跟我說而我付諸行動，那個人就是Yocoy容子大大！(https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocoy/pseuds/yocoy)  
榮耀歸於他們，我只是個輸出腦洞的

 

==正文

最近康納有點煩惱。

身為模控公司的最新型嚮導仿生人，他完美的達成了任務，與搭檔的哨兵漢克完成了身體和精神的雙向結合，而從喪妻喪子之痛中振作起來的漢克也重新被「塔」賦予重任，重拾活力而忙碌起來。

相關的數據也回傳到公司作為開發下一帶仿生嚮導的依據，51身為實驗型嚮導的評價也相當良好，被允許留下來作為與漢克匹配的嚮導，持續收集後續的數據。

但......康納還是有著深深的煩惱，這件事情打擊著他身為原型機的驕傲，認為自己並沒有完全達成任務。

那個煩惱就是，他還是看不見漢克的精神動物。

他現在就蹲在「那個」的前面，伸手摸著「那個」的頭，但不管是由他自己還是別人看來，他大概只是在摸著空氣，但他的觸覺傳感器依舊把「摸到了東西」的訊息回傳給他，那是動物的毛髮，如果是真正的動物的話，他還可以掃描並且分析出物種和詳細訊息，但這是精神動物，他們會以外型來定義精神動物，但事實上他們不是任何真正的物種，所以無法分析。

而且最重要的是，他看不到。

康納伸出雙手撫摸著這頭動物，漢克告訴他這是一頭聖伯納犬，他稱呼他為「SUMO」，不太有攻擊性，跟真正的聖伯納犬一樣，漢克將他當作救援犬使用，這有一半是不得已......因為SUMO即使聽到「ATTACK」的命令也只會吠個兩聲，根本不聽話。

「現在我有兩頭不聽話的狗。」漢克這麼說著，然後用手搓著他的頭髮，如果是人類的話可能會因為這種類比而生氣，但康納知道那是漢克彆扭的感情表現，甚至會配合的「汪」一聲當情趣。

總而言之，今天漢克去「塔」接受新的任務，而把康納和SUMO都留在家了，因為漢克說他不喜歡走到哪都讓康納跟著。

「你又不是我的奴隸，你該去培養點自己的喜好、有自己的休閒活動......總之別老跟在我屁股後面。」

康納想表示他不需要那種東西，不過社交模組告訴他要尊重人類獨處的意願，所以他乖乖的留在家裡探索漢克的精神動物，思索著有沒有辦法能夠讓他看到精神動物的方法。

而對此他已經做過「各式各樣」的努力，包括與漢克進行更頻繁的性交，盡可能的吞嚥漢克分泌的所有體液，更新性交模組資料，加深精神連結與信息素交換....但全部都無效，對他而言SUMO仍舊是個摸得到看不到的存在，他能在腦中模擬出聖伯納犬的樣貌，但始終不是真正的模樣，他感覺到自己的失職。

本來以為跟漢克完成精神和肉體雙方面的結合就能看到精神動物的康納不得不感慨嚮導世界的博大精深，果然仿生人嚮導要完全替代人類嚮導是不可能的嗎......

康納一邊思考著，雙手一邊從各個角度撫摸著那頭看不到的聖伯納犬，SUMO非常的龐大，厚重，跟漢克給人的感覺很像，毛髮蓬鬆柔軟，但與漢克那種帶著火藥味的信息素不同，SUMO給人的感覺比較像棉花，果然是救難犬呢。

康納沒感覺到自己舒適的瞇起了眼睛，整個人靠在任他玩弄的精神動物身上揉弄，潮濕的鼻子，時不時搧個兩下的大耳朵，粗厚的尾巴，SUMO似乎被摸得很舒坦，還翻過肚子來讓他摸，康納自然也愉快的順著摸下去，柔軟的肚腹一樣生長著厚重的毛髮，但比背上的溫度更高，康納腦中建構的SUMO形象也更加完整。

而當康納把手摸到應該是動物跨下的時候，SUMO突然翻過來壓在他身上。

74公斤。

傳感器迅速的回傳感壓偵測結果，但眼前依舊是一片空白，更正確的說，是漢克家的天花板，自己簡直就是在跟透明人玩相撲。

啊，這個比喻不錯，等漢克回家說給他聽，應該符合人類的笑話觀才對。

康納也不在乎被SUMO壓著，反而從這個角度開始繼續他的探索，SUMO則好像要跟他玩似的舔著康納的臉跟脖子，傳輸著「癢」的訊號，卻沒有「濕」的感覺，真是有趣的狀況，摸得到卻看不到，視覺傳導與觸覺傳導無法同步，這絕對是仿生人嚮導的重大缺陷，他必須加以克服，這是他的使命！

使命感催促著康納繼續行動，如果漢克在現場應該會叫他住手，因為仿生人根本看不見他自己現在的狀況已經從「與動物愉快嬉戲的人類」變成了「與動物進行危險行為的人類」，而且這種行為在人類的哨兵與嚮導之間其實是普通的行為，只是當人類嚮導的凋零之後，這種資料也變成了網路上的黃色小說材料，對哨兵嚮導來說根本沒有前例，導致康納根本不知道自己正在做甚麼。

不過，也許，如果康納早知道的話，大概早早就會開始嘗試也說不一定。

總而言之，聖伯納犬不住的舔著，同時散發出漢克的信息素(當然，他是漢克的精神動物)，這讓康納也自然的散發出信息素因應，機體溫度開始上升，SUMO甚至往下舔到了仿生人的跨間，熱燙的呼吸以及感壓帶來讓人愉悅的壓力，康納意外的發現自己的身體居然正在進行性交程式因應SUMO的行為，即使他的視覺元件根本沒有捕捉到任何影像。

從鏡子裡頭看來，康納就像是一個人躺在地板上，跨間卻隆起個大包。

康納快速的搜尋了「嚮導、精神動物、性交」這幾個字眼，才發現了自己一直以來的盲區。

這簡直是不可原諒的疏失，必須立刻加以補救，也許這就是他沒辦法看到精神動物的原因。

簡單粗暴的下了結論，康納困難的在看不見的精神動物壓制下脫下了褲子，為了讓漢克能夠享受多種性愛的可能，他的性愛組件是全面且多元的，此時屬於男性第二性徵的陰莖已經充血挺立，SUMO毫無障礙的舔著下方開始流水的小洞，而粗厚的舌頭一次能夠舔上兩個洞穴，康納喘息著，雙腿不自覺得想要合壟，卻又因為聖伯納犬的頭部而敞開著，他胡亂抓著精神動物的毛髮，整具機體因為性交組件的啟動而敏感潮濕，信息素宛如水一般湧出。

 

「漢克……」康納仰著頭，因為視覺條件的缺失而將傳感器集中在信息素與精神感應，屬於漢克的信息素讓他心安，也更快的陷入了情熱，精神動物的舌頭靈活而具有侵略性，似乎拿不定主意要疼愛哪個穴，只好兩個一起舔，讓康納的神經訊息網路過載著。

機體分泌的過多潤滑液順著康納胯部的弧度滑落在地板上，顯然精神動物的所有動作都只對康納的「感覺」有作用，不牽涉到物裡的物理的法則，如果康納還清醒的話勢必會有一番分析，不過這第一他看不到自己胯下的樣子，第二他的神經傳導已經被性愛程式傳遞的訊號給塞滿，只想著要完成與自己的哨兵性交的任務。

「漢克......請......」對康納而言，自己似乎只是在跟看不見的漢克性交，畢竟那是他人類的信息素、精神領域，一切都跟平時一樣，只是他的人類並沒有這麼愛舔他，似乎SUMO也覺得舔下體沒意思了，他慢吞吞的移動著，舔上了仿生人的臉，而視覺元件仍是甚麼都捕捉不到，但康納依舊伸出了舌頭與精神體接觸，比起聖伯納犬的舌面，顯然康納的可以算是嬌小了，所以僅只能做到以舌尖相觸，大部分的舌面依舊是舔到康納臉上去了，另一邊似乎也有些麻煩，精神體的腰不住的貼著康納的腹部晃動，卻不得其門而入。

恍惚間康納想起來精神體確實是狗的形態，所以自己應該要配合犬隻的性交方式才行。

對於和犬隻性交似乎沒有造成康納任何障礙，他稍微的推開SUMO，翻過去將臀部翹高趴在地上，這下精神動物毫無障礙的挺著腰順暢的插入了康納的臀穴，與人類不同型態的陰莖讓康納驚叫出聲。

「啊.....啊......」那與他習慣的人類陰莖形狀不甚相同，人類的陰莖頂部澎大而莖部較窄，但犬隻的卻是前端呈現光滑的椎狀，一下子就直接插到了他性交腔的深處，聖伯納犬形狀的精神體開始挺動著腰部戳刺，即使是擁有哨兵體能的人類也無法比擬的抽插速度讓康納感到有些恐懼，害怕機體受到損害，但他還來不及運行自檢程式，就被SUMO的挺動給撞得暈眩，快感和疼痛、些微的恐懼以及信息素帶來的安心全部混雜在一起淹沒他的神經元，化成軟綿淫亂的呻吟吐出仿生人的口。

精神動物並不會說話，但不妨礙康納提取過去漢克在床上對他訴說的一切愛語在記憶體中回放，漢克喜歡說些無傷大雅的淫穢話語，他會稱讚他永遠夾得這麼緊的小屁股，不用插的拼命流水的穴，他會問康納喜不喜歡被這麼操，被操得舒不舒服，年過半百的哨兵仍然體力超群，要安撫他的攻性精神領域以及應付他的操弄總會讓他的機體遲緩，運算延遲，他會斷斷續續的回應他的人類，他喜歡好喜歡好喜歡被漢克這樣操，好喜歡好喜歡。

然後漢克會說他是不知廉恥的小蕩婦，最重要的任務就撅高了屁股讓他操，但如果有其他人敢這麼說，他總會比康納自己還快的衝上去揍對方一頓。

因為康納知道，他對於這種評語根本毫無意見，他就是漢克的小蕩婦，專屬於他人類的那個蕩婦，只要沒有其他任務，他可以整天就躺在床上收集他們性交的數據，然後策劃下一次充滿創意和新鮮感的性交，這些都是為了與他的人類更好的成為一體，肉體和精神上全部一致，他是漢克的盾漢克的眼睛漢克的手漢克的腳，如果可以他甚至願意為漢克生個孩子。

「漢克、漢克......」康納的喃喃自語混著愉悅的性感呻吟，聖伯納犬激烈的抽插讓仿生人得用上全身的力氣才能讓自己固定在原位不被頂動，而這動作只讓SUMO頂得更深，但應設在鏡中的影像卻是最先進的仿生嚮導一個人趴在地上淫亂的呻吟著，撅高了屁股被甚麼看不見的東西抽插。

「啊、啊......」聖伯納犬型的精神嚮導在交媾上有著與狗同樣的習性，SUMO喘著氣舔著仿生嚮導的頸子，厚重有利的前肢壓著康納的肩膀，一下又一下的撞擊讓仿生嚮導水流的更兇，但事實上他的機體卻沒有任何受到擴張跟侵入的警告，物理與精神被徹底分離的狀況讓康納更形錯亂，現有的資料完全無法因應他所面臨的狀況，只能更進一步的釋放信息素來使精神動物與他的結合更加密切，使精神層面的真實性凌駕於機體之上。

終於精神動物的嚎叫著到達了高潮，那野性的咆吼震動了康納的精神領域，不存在的精液在他的傳感器上反應出虛假的數據，卻帶給了康納真實的高潮，整個人因為高熱而趴在地上無法動作，只能張大了口讓仿生肺葉能取得更好的散熱效果，冷凝液也隨著流出口腔沾濡了地板。而SUMO那根本不存在的精液卻從意識面上澆灌著他的性交腔，陰莖結也死死的卡住了腔口底部，機體自檢程式告訴他的卻是另一套數據，他的機體完全沒有被任何東西侵入，更別說被狗莖給卡死了。

混亂中他感到精神動物安撫似的舔著他的後頸，即使康納仍暫時無法移動，這感覺仍令他心安，但隨之他的精神領域捕捉到漢克緊繃的精神狀態，康納瞬間反應不太過來，通常性交之後漢克都會處於完全放鬆的狀況下，這時他們的精神領域和信息素會完全密切的交融，是康納最喜歡的時刻，怎麼突然......

就在康納完全反應不過來的狀況下，自家大門被粗暴的撞開，然後怒不可遏的漢克站在門口，驚怒交集的瞪著趴在地上的康納和自己的精神動物。

當下康納連忙掃描漢克的身體狀況(不到0.01秒)，確認了漢克並沒有受到任何身體上的傷害，但心跳的速率漢腎上腺素直逼戰鬥態勢，但家裡並沒有任何危險啊？康納傻傻的趴著望向漢克，想要用信息素安撫對方，但還來不及這麼作，漢克就爆出了怒吼。

「SUMO！你在幹甚麼！」漢克憤怒的精神領域全開，精神動物對著自己的主人叫了兩聲之後飛也似的逃開，陰莖突然被抽出讓康納發出了一聲痛呼，漢克馬上注意到了，也不跟他的精神動物(操，不就是他自己嗎？)發脾氣，連忙蹲下來查看康納的狀況。

「我的天，康納，你沒事嗎？你還好嗎？對不起我真的想不到會發生這種事情！都是我不好！我以為SUMO......我以為過了壯年期就不會發生這種事情了，對不起！」漢克緊張的撈起康納查看他的狀況，只見被仿生嚮導臉頰泛著藍暈，一向穿的整整齊齊的襯衫胸口大開，褲子脫下被扔在一旁，仿生陰莖射出的擬似精液和潤滑液混在一起，把康納無毛的下身弄的濕黏滑膩，任誰看都知道這人才剛好好被操過一頓。

這景象讓漢克覺得下體一緊，說真的，他在回來的路上就覺得燥熱無比，沒想到居然是SUMO幹了這檔事。說真的，嚮導逐年減少讓這種事情成為歷史，但漢克年輕的時候「我的精神動物一直猥褻我的嚮導怎麼辦！急！在線等！」以及「精神動物上了我的嚮導到底算不算外遇？」可是哨嚮論壇上的熱門求助貼，當初自己壯年的時候SUMO可沒少在他老婆腳上挺過腰(然後被他狠揍一頓)，沒想到這把年紀了居然這事真的發生在自己身上了。

而仿生嚮導似乎對漢克的道歉滿懷不解，機體溫度平緩下來的康納習慣性的捧著漢克的臉頰釋出信息素，親吻了下他的額頭。

「我很好啊，漢克，你怎麼了，怎麼這麼生氣？福勒為難你了？還是有難處理的任務？」

「不，那個……SUMO他……把你……」漢克吞吞吐吐的說著，一邊狠瞪了縮在旁邊的SUMO一眼，精神動物發出了求饒似的低鳴，而康納順著漢克的視線看過去，訝異的眨了眨眼睛。「總而言之，它沒傷到你吧？」

「咦？沒有，SUMO對我很好啊。」康納完全不明究理，只覺得這句話讓漢克臉更黑了。「而且SUMO就是你啊，它不會傷害我的。」為了安撫自己的哨兵，康納釋放更多的信息素，加上一個又一個落在唇上的親吻。

「操……」憤怒硬是被自己的仿生嚮導壓下來，漢克也只能啞巴吃黃連的悶著，而且他又能怎樣？精神動物上了他的嚮導，難道他要宰了SUMO嗎？那跟自殺有甚麼不同？有了康納之後他已經不來慢性自殺這套了。

「總之，以後SUMO要是又對你做這種事情，別管它是我的精神動物！你直接揍他一頓！或是用精神領域壓制它也成！」漢克把康納攔腰抱起，已經能自行活動的仿生嚮導在「誠實告知」和「抱緊漢克」之間選擇了後者。

「好的，我會的。」雖然認為漢克的說法並不理智，但康納的社交模組足以讓他判斷漢克在吃自己精神動物的醋，此時提及他經過與SUMO的性交之後就能看到精神動物，顯然只會引發人類哨兵更多的憤怒，那是不合宜的選擇。

「你最好是會。」漢克翻了翻白眼，自家嚮導的“明白”往往都不怎麼明白，他把康納放進窄小的浴缸裡頭，拿起蓮蓬頭想要防水，但康納握住了他的手，濕潤的雙眼望著他的人類。

「我偵測到你的海綿體充血，性激素高漲，也許是受到SUMO跟我的影響……你不自己跟我進行一次性交嗎？漢克。」

「操。」漢克放下了蓮蓬頭，把自己的上衣脫掉。

「明白了。」康納微笑著，爬出了窄小的浴缸，雙手圈住了人類的頸項。「我們應該加裝一個浴室，裡頭要有足夠大的浴缸，我查詢到人類對浴室的性行為也有足夠多的花樣。」

「好，你說什麼都好。」心疼於自己如同嬰兒般無知的仿生嚮導疑似被自己的精神動物硬上的漢克此時只想把全世界都捧到康納眼前讓他挑，更別說是要一個對他倆都有好處的大浴室大浴缸。康納對人類的想法一無所知，不過即使知道了，也只會要求那些有助於他們兩個生活的東西吧。

事情後來在康納被漢克弄了兩次熱當以及漢克忍痛扁了自己的精神動物一頓下結束，但五個月後他看到自己嚮導抱著一隻小聖伯納犬，甜甜的說「漢克，你看，我有了自己的精神動物」時，他的腦內冒出了斗大的求助標題：

「我的仿生嚮導生了我精神動物的崽怎麼辦？急！在線等！」

END

設定：背景跟從之前寫過的「狗仗人勢」，那個有精神動物的漢康我個人的思考其實很單純(因為只是幫人家寫獸姦<)大體上就是仿生嚮導存在很久了，但800是新的機種，其研發目的就是要能夠完成哨兵跟嚮導的徹底結合，發揮哨兵的戰力。

而其研究成果將作為新一代的仿生嚮導研發的基準。

大概可以想成跟容子寫的有點接近(因為我是幫他寫的啊啊啊啊啊啊)，被派到漢克身邊的康納努力完成任務，經過重重困難後跟漢克身體和心靈都徹底相通，跟漢克一起過著幸福快樂的日子。

仿生嚮導能夠提供哨兵五感連結，藉由信息素安撫哨兵，但完全連結的嚮導甚至可以透過精神領域直接壓制哨兵(這也是模控研發新仿生嚮導的本意，徹底控制戰爭機器)，但是本身沒有精神動物也看不見，所以才發生了「狗仗人勢」事件。

後來跟精神動物交配之後可以看見精神動物這件事情被寫進了仿生嚮導的SOP…所以之後的仿生嚮導都…咳咳咳

由於嚮導的精神動物有點像是受到哨兵影響而產生的，所以通常會是與哨兵的精神動物接近的種類，但也會有嚮導本身的影響在內，因此不完全會是同樣的動物(雖然51是完全相同的種類)

仿生嚮導的五感雖然聽起來很威但事實上還好(咦)，其實仿生嚮導的資訊大多來自縝密的監視網路跟衛星，儘靠嚮導本機的五感其實十分有限，與真正的嚮導畢竟有所不同，所以技術上最縝密的地方應該是透過信息素和DNA的登錄，讓哨兵能夠藉由奈米機器人的運作來接收仿生嚮導的五感。但對哨兵而言已經十分有用。

然後，漢康的後日談喔  
小聖伯納後來被取名為Bandit(土俵)，這麼清奇的名字當然是因為與相撲對應。  
然後因為是精神動物的關係，其實長大的速度很快，隨著實戰累積而成長，在三個月內已經是一頭成犬的大小了，而後來SUMO也沒有對康納性騷擾了，因為他直接上土俵了(漢克說這句話的時候笑到岔氣)  
其實土俵長大之後康納還天真的問過漢克想不想跟精神動物做愛，然後被拖上床打屁股了。  
後來大概就是漢克上康納，相撲上土俵，可喜可賀。

 

後話的後話，相關資料研發的後繼機型就是RK900，外表強悍但事實上社交模組的運作極為流暢，原型機被扔給蓋文李德測試，結果李德的黑背胡狼搆不到趴下翹屁股的900而打擊了他的自尊，而更讓人受到打擊的是，900的精神動物是隻北極狼。


End file.
